Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
|-| Final Fantasy XV= |-| Revived Luna (Dawn of the Future)= |-| Daemon Luna (Dawn of the Future)= |-| Daemon Queen Luna (Dawn of the Future)= Summary Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, also known simply as Luna (ルーナ, Rūna?), is the main heroine in Final Fantasy XV and one of the two main characters in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. She has a major role in Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-, which depicts an alternate ending to the saga. A former princess of Tenebrae, she is a captive of the Niflheim Empire. Able to talk to the gods, Lunafreya is the youngest Oracle in history. Despite it being under Niflheim's control, Tenebrae has some autonomy thanks to her. She is the younger sister of Ravus Nox Fleuret, and Prince Noctis's betrothed. Lunafreya is the daughter of the Queen of Tenebrae, Sylva Via Fleuret. She has two dogs: the white Pryna and the black Umbra. Lunafreya is the presence that supports Noctis for him to fulfill his destiny. They are childhood friends but their feelings for each other are complicated, as both must uphold the burdens that come with their status. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Luna Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 24 years old Classification: Princess (formerly), Oracle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy (Can communicate with Astrals and the spirits of the dead Kings of the Lucis), Dream Manipulation (Can communicate with the Astrals via her dreams), Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid, could have heal the deadly wound inflicted by Ardyn had she not decided to give her power to Noctis), Summoning (Can awake the Astrals and summoned them to help Noctis and his friends in Insomnia), Weapon Mastery | Same as before plus Absorption (Recieved the same ability to absorb daemons in her body Ardyn possesses from Bahamut), Darkness Manipulation (Can channel Darkness and became able to use them), Statistics Amplification (Grows stronger each time she absorbs daemons) Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Pre-Timeskip Noctis. Pushed back Leviathan with her magic. As an Oracle, Luna's powers are the only thing preventing the world from being plunged into eternal darkness, wich start to engulf all of Eos after she's killed by Ardyn) | Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before thanks to her new powers. Destroyed the Sapphire Weapon along with Solora. Faced Ifrit when Ardyn summoned him in Insomnia and healed him from the Starcourge. Her darkness was powerful enough to empower Bahamut's Tera Flare) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and reflexes (Can react to the attacks of beings like Leviathan) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to King of Light Noctis) Lifting Strength: Class T (Can push back Leviathan) | Class T Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class (Can harm the likes of Leviathan) | Multi-Continent Class (Was able to face Ifrit) Durability: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Endured powerful attacks from Leviathan without much problems) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with the Trident, higher with Magic Standard Equipment: Ring of the Lucii (briefly), Trident of the Oracle, Spear Intelligence: Gifted (Possesses a high degree of knowledge about magic and the Gods due to her role as the Oracle. Can communicate with the Astrals and recieve knowledge from them) Weaknesses: Is powerfless without her Trident. Each time she forms a covenant with the Astrals, she is weakened and will die furfilling her duty as the Oracle | Each time she absorbs daemons, her body and her mind are slowly corrupted. Key: Base Luna | Dawn of the Future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Princesses Category:Leaders Category:Trident Users Category:Spear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Healers